Me, The Pharao's Servent?
by akatsukigirl112
Summary: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kara is mine. This came from my Quizilla account Girly13


I paced the room fretting about what was life was getting totally screwed up in the next few hours.I was going to become one of the pharaohs servents!

Yea that's right.I said it.I was about to become one of Pharaoh Atems dogs!Why didn't I just say no?you may ask.

You think I'm going to tell the ruler of Egypt 'no'!You've got to be insane to tell the Pharaoh 'no'!I'm not about to do that though I really don't want to become servant to the Pharaoh I'll still obey him even if I don't get a say in what happens to me or even that I have to become his 'proud' slave.

"Are you ready sweetie?They'll be here in a few minuets to take you to the palace."my mom said as she came into the head snapped up.

"A few minuets!I thought you said they'd be here in a few hours!"I said in panic.

"You mustn't have been paying attention to what I said earlier.I told you they would be here for you in an hour and times almost will be living in the palace after all."she said with a sigh.

'I'm living there!I guess Atem needs people waiting on him hand and foot,constantly, is the high and mighty power,ruler,of Egypt so he can pick who he ants from the village to become his servant I suppose.'I thought bitterly as I got my things ready to leave my family for the rest of my life just become slave to my ruler.

"Oh!Kara hurry!They are here!"my mother called so I trudged from the room with a fake,pleased,smile placed on my face to make it look as if I was in the least bit happy to become the Pharaohs new servant.

"Goodbye mom."I said tearing up and hugging hugged me back and as the guards led me to the horse that would take me to the palace she said:

"Your father would be proud."

I didn't say anything but instead bit my lip,held back a sob,and got on the horse.I didn't want to think about my 'd died when I'd only been 7 but I remembered it.A man with long white hair,a scar on his face,and wearing a red robe had killed man had been laughing when he'd done it to.

I'd ran away before he could notice father had been killed before me and I hadn't been able to anything about it.I still felt ashamed at myself for then.I thought about all this and unexpectedly one of the men said:

"Get 's time to go see the Pharaoh so hurry up."

I looked up to see the palace before was so big I'd never been here or anywhere near a place as big as this so I felt amazed and terrified.I looked around as they led me down a long I looked forward I saw the sat in a high throne and got on my knees,as did the guards.

"I see you've brought her to what is your name?"he asked me softly.

"Kara."I answered him in a small much as I just wanted to burst out in anger and scream at him for taking me away from my family,friends,home,and life in general just to work as his personal slave I didn't dare open my mouth for fear I might actually say it.

"What is it?"he asked gently.I looked up at him in his throne and asked in the same small,scared voice:

"What's what Pharaoh?"

"It seemed as if you had something you wanted to if you have something to say,say it to me now."he said looking back at me.

"It was nothing Pharaoh.I was just wondering what my job as your servant is."I responded.

The Pharaoh laughed and then told me lightly:

"First Kara,please refer to me as Atem,most do,and second as for your job,it is just to do as I ask of you to do."

"Alright.I'll try Pharaoh-I mean Atem."I said before Atem looked at one of the guards and instructed:

"Please show Kara to her new room."

"Yes Atem."the guard said with a bow before pulling me up and ordering me to I did I looked around the palace.

"Here we are."said the guard and opened a door.I looked in amazed at what I room was so big and beautiful that I just couldn't believe was way bigger than my bedroom at...well not exactly my home anymore but my old guard left me be and I fell onto the bed.

'It's so Pharaoh sure knows how to live and how to treat his workers.'I thought.I must have fallen asleep but what I saw when my eyes opened snapped me back to reality quick.

"So you're awake."Atem said with a soft smile.I jolted upright and saw he sat on my bed smiling.

"Pharaoh-Atem what are you doing in here!I thought you'd be busy with important stuff like running Egypt."I just laughed and said:

"Kara,didn't you know that even Pharaoh's get to have breaks from their daily work?We aren't all work and no have to relax to."

"But why're you in here?"I asked still freaked that the Pharaoh had just popped up like that.

"Well since you're new here I though it would be good to get you to a bit of work so you'd have something to do."he said looking at me with piercing eyes.

"I still haven't gotten used to any of 't I have some time to get comfortable?"I asked him even though I knew it might get me killed if I disagreed with what I was told to do.

"Don't worry about it Kara,you can have some time to get used to this change of life later but now I'd like you to do something,a favor,for me."he answered briskly.

"What is it?"I asked him wondering what a new-bee like me would get as my first task.

He rubbed the back of his neck and it made a small 'kkk' noise as he cracked it no warning he turned his bare back to me and leaned back a his head tilted back he said in a sweet yet lightly hard voice:

"I've been feeling slightly sore and tight so...I would like a massage."

I was about to ask 'Why me?Why not someone else?' but thought better of it and held my I reached out my hands and began to massage his leaned back a bit more and let out a sigh.

"What is it?Am I going to hard?Do you want me to stop?"I asked wondering if I'd done something to hurt him.

" feels muscles have been so sore and tight lately it's hurt,but this massage makes it feel much better."he answered with another sigh.

'Sore and tight from what!All you do is sit on that throne of yours and give orders to people like me all day who actually have to work to earn some money!You already have everything you could possibly want and your muscles hurt!Our muscles,the muscles of the people who actually work for their livings,should be the ones that hurt or are sore!'I wanted once again to scream at the Pharaoh for his ignorance and stupidity of the fact that we,the people who worked for him,should be the ones with aches and pains,not him.

After a while the Pharaoh placed his hand on mine and said:

"That's enough and thank you that feels so much better."

With that he got up and left my room.I heard him call back as he went down the called:

"Now is your time to adjust so use it wisely.I will give you the rest of today but then tomorrow it's work."

I sat and thought about everything and soon fell back asleep again.I hadn't been able to sleep last night because I'd been fearing this,all of this,my new life and now was my time to sleep.


End file.
